Sabanas de Seda
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Dos Enamorados, Dos Amigos, y un Juego de Sabanas De Seda... ¿En que acabara? Este solo es un brake de Mi otro fic Style, pero en breve actualizre... Espero que os guste... Dedicado a todas las que adoramos el Grophe Sakuyachan, Cereal Pascual Garu0212... Y todas las hermosas que me leen ... ¡Las Quiero!... ¡Caution!: Lemmon


El amor que se tenian era enorme. Para Gregory el ver el ceño fruncido de aquel ojiverde era lo mas hermoso jamas creado por Dios. Y ni hablar de sus sonnrisas. Aunque sabia que le amaba mas que a nada, Gregory jamas habia escuchado a su queridisimo Mole decirle un 'te amo'. Eso le dolia de sobremanera, sin mencionar la aveces hiriente actitud de su novio.

Normalmente el tema de discusion era el 'paso' que queria dar el frances, sin embargo, Gregory aun no estaba listo. Según Chrsitophe, no habia nada que temer, y por si fuera poco, todos sus amigos, con sus respectivas parejas se la pasaban presumiendo de su increible vida sexual. Asi que cuando hablaban y llegaban a ese tema, el frances rapidamente cambiaba de conversacion. El mas afectado (aparte de la entrepierna de Christophe) era Gregory, quien un dia no aguanto mas presion y se lo conto todo a Pip. Era su mejor amigo, confiaba en el, y se desahogo diciendole todas sus presiones, aunque Pip no tenia pensado decirle a nadie sobre lo que su mejor amigo le habia contado, para desgracia de ambos britanicos, Damien Thorn era la pareja de Pip, quien facilmente le saco la sopa, haciendole sus caritas de niño enojado, uno que otro berrinche, y hasta una rabieta en medio del centrop comercial.

Pip se harto y termino contandole todo a su novio, quien despues de reflexionar un poco sobre el tema, decidio darle un pequeño empujoncito a ambos chicos.

-¿Sabanas? ¿Lo dices encerio?...-Pregunto Craig mirando extrañado a su amigo anticristo.

-Claro que si mi queridisimo Craig… Aparte de que por fin lo haran, sera la unica obra buena que habre hecho… Es mucho…

El plan estaba formado. El dia del cumpleaños de Gregory, Pip le dio esas lindas sabanas de seda blanca como regalo de el y de Damien

Cuando partieron de la casa del ingles y del frances, una malefica sonrisa se formo en los rostros de todos en el lugar

…

El verde y el gris se encontraban. Frente a frente, no habia mas que ambos amantes que estaban a punto de dar un gran paso en su relacion.

Nervios que le atenazaban el estomago al ingles, eran las ansias que sentia el frances por el hecho de estar a segundos de fundir el virginal cuerpo del pequeño Gregory con el suyo.

Sin embargo, antes quiso jugar un poco con su pequeña presa rubia, frotando sus cuerpos de manera mas que provocativa, aun en ropas. Gregory se dio cuenta que era un tetrico plan para atormentarlo, y no se dejo vencer tan rapido. Despues de todo…. A el tambien le gustaba dirigir…

Cambio de posicion con el frances, quedando el arriba. Beso sus labios con aquel extralo sabor que tanto le fascinaba, y fue el, quien esta vez invadio primero la boca del contrario, despues de morder sensualmente su labio inferior, solicitando la entrada.

Con sus traviesas manos, exploro la piel del castaño ojiverde bajo el, y sintio aquella extraña textura de las cicatrices en el pecho de Chris, se separo de aquel beso, y dirigio su boca al pecho de Chris, quien al sentir la lengua de Gregory recorriendo su piel, no pudo contener un gemido de entre sus labios.

-¡Ah…! ¡Greg!...-Este sonrio de manera tetrica al escuchar semejante sonido por parte de su adorado, y se dedico a seguir saboreando cada poro de la cremosa piel marcada de Christophe DeLorne.

-Maldito ingles…-Suspiro al sentir la lengua de su amante nuevamente sobre su piel.

La sonrisa de Gregory que tanto le quitaba el aliento al frances no se hizo esperar, y como nueva estrategia, empujo su cadera profundamente contra la del ojiverde, quien al verse sorprendido, se aferro fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama blancas como la piel que tanto anhelaba probar.

-¡Ahh…!-Gimio fuertemente cerrando los ojos por tal regalo hecho por parte de su travieso ingles.

En un arrebato de autoridad, Christophe, se dio vuelta quedando sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Gregory, y continuo con la tortura, pues al hacer dicha maniobra, embistio lenta y profundamente su cadera contra la de Gregory, simulando perfectamente una penetracion.

-¡Ahhh…! ¡C-Chris!...-Gimio Gregory al recibir una oleada de nuevas sensaciones pues el contacto del miembro de Christophe contra el suyo era realmente enloquecedor.

Christophe, utlizo una enorme fuerza de voluntad para no cerrar los ojos, pues queria seguir viendo la cara de su adorado y deseado ingles, no queria privarse del rostro de Gregory contorsionado por el placer.

Las embestidas continuaron, excitando cada vez mas aquellos cuerpos ansiosos de fundirse, pero aun asi, soportando el dolor en su entrepierna, Christophe solo se dedicaba a enloquecer mas al britanico.

Gregory no soporto semejante castigo, y rodeo la cintura de Christophe con su pierna derecha, empujando su cadera contra la del frances, sincronizando cada vez mas sus embestidas. Eran salvajes y rapidas, amenazando cada vez mas al ingles a correrse con la ropa puesta.

Christophe se dio cuenta de esto, y fue cuando decidio avanzar, quitandole la camisa a Gregory, y quitandosela el mismo, lanzando sus pantalones para que finalmente quedaran solo en interiores. En Gregory, la ereccion en su cuerpo era demasiado notoria, y nisiquiera hablar de la del frances ojiverde, quien rio malevolamente al ver como Gregory se contorsionaba por el enloquecedor tacto de ambas intimidades.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahh.! ¡Po-Por Fa-favor! ¡Ah!...-Gimio fuertemente, aferrandose a las sabanas como si muriera en ellas- ¡No ha-hagas… ah… eso…! ¡Ah!...

Christophe gruñia por el embriagador placer de el cuerpo de Gregory bajo el suyo. Finalmente, sedeshizo del molesto estorbo de los boxers de ambos, y se llevo tres dedos a la boca.

Gregory quien respiraba entrecortadamente solo se dedico a observar. Sabia lo que pasaria, y no podia esperar mas. Era demasiado el dolor, queria sentirse uno con Christophe, al carajo todo, queria perder su virginidad con ese frances, queria darle todo de si, queria que gimiera su nombre, queria gritar el de el… ¡Al carajo todo!

Sintio los dedos de Chris invadir su cuerpo, y se aferro a su espalda. Gimio fuertemente cuando comenzaron a moverse, pero, de pronto, el dolo se desvanecio, y el ansio tener mas de ese extraño placer, queria tenerlo dentro suyo.

-¿estas listo _mon cheri_?

-Siempre…-Logro articular Gregory, y en menos de un segundo, sintio su cuerpo, ser invadido por el de su novio, y fue cuandose dio cuenta, de que sus ojos se nublaron debido a las lagrimas. Le dolia, le dolia demasiado, pero sabia que si hablaba, Christophe se detendria, y el por nada del mundo deseaba que eso sucediera. Queria entregarle su pureza al ser que mas amaba en el universo, queria que Christophe siempre cargara eso con el. El queria, ser solo de Christophe, y solamente de el.

Finalmente, Christophe entro completamente dentro del britanico, quien fue el que comenzo el baile de caderas, ignoro el dolor, y se concentro en el placer, las embestidas que al principio fueron lentas y suaves, se convirtieron en rapidas y profundas.

Ambos gritaban, gemian, cantaban a todo pulmon el nombre del contrario.

-¡Ahhh…! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Po-por Di-Dios! ¡Ahhhh….!-Gemia Christophe, que sorprendio a su amante. Nunca dijo el nombre de Dios hasta ahora.

-¡Ahh…! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh…! ¡Po-por fa-fa-favor! ¡Chris!...

-¡Greg-Gregory!

-¡Mas ra-rapido! ¡Ahhh…!

Este embistio su cuerpo contra el de Gregory, y sin dificultad, cuando sintio las piernas del otro rodear nuevamente su cintura lo levanto. El salvaje ritmo, los estaba matando, pero no querian parar. Fu hasta que Christophe golpeo un punto en el interior de Gregory, cuando las cosas se salieron de verdad de control.

-¡Ahhh….!¡Ahhhh….! ¡Po-por fa-favor!¡ Ot-otra vez! ¡ _O-Oh my good!-_ De sus labios florecieron esas palabras en su natal idioma, que sacaron al frances de sus casillas.

-¡Ahhh…!¡ Gre-Gregory!...-Tomo el miembro del ingles, y comenzo a acariciarlo, enloqueciendo al rubio. Con unas ultimas y profundas embestidas mas, ambos gritaron una frase que estaba destinada a ser dicha por ambos chicos.

-¡Te amo!...-Cantaron al unisono, al sentir salir su escencia, dentro del ingles, y sobre sus pechos.

Ambos se quedaron quietos unos minutos, mirandose a los ojos, fundiendo el gris con el verde. Se quedaron, contemplando sus rostros, sonrojados y sudorosos. Los brazos de Christophe rodeaban la cintura de Gregory, y las piernas de este, se aferraban a la cintura del frances.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas por todo el ejercicio, se escuchaban, el latir de sus corazones retumbaba, y la brillantes de sus sonrisas en verdad deslumbraba.

-Te amo…-Murmuro Christophe con una enorme sonrisa, mirando a su denudo y hermoso compañero.- Te amo, te amo, te amo, Te amo… ¡Te amo!...

Diciendo esto, se levanto, y estrecho el cuerpo de Gregory contra el suyo. Gregory le miro con los ojos llororsos no por tristeza, si no de felicidad.

-Lo dijiste… Lo dijiste Chris…

-Si, lo dije mi amor, y si tu lo deseas lo dire mil veces mas…

-Christophe… Te amo…. ¡Te amo!... ¡Te amo!...- Las risas de ambos chicos aparecieron, y se unieron. Ahogadas por los besos cargados de amor y pasion, desaparecieron.

Ambos se acostaron en su suave lecho, y disfrutaron de aquella suavidad de las sabanas que le regalaron Pip y Damien.

Con una frase mas, ambos amantes se durmieron, abrazados y acurrucados, sumiendose en un sueño, donde se unirian una vez mas en otro lugar.

-Te amo….-Dieron una vez mas al unisono.

…

-Es… ¿Encerio?... ¿Se las diste?

-Claro que si…

-¿Y de verdad no sospecharon?

-Ni siquiera una pizca… Si que estaban urgidos…

-Damien, en verdad algunas veces me das miedo…-Dijo Pip con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?...

-Amarme, cuidarme y no dejarme ir…

-Esa idea me encanta…

-Y … ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

-Si…

-¿Y te parezco un perevrtido?...

-Claro que si…

-¿Un lujurioso?..

-Hasta la pregunta ofende mi amor…

-¿Pero me amas?

-Que remedio..-Pip solto unas risitas dulces a su demonio. Con un beso mas, reanudaron sus lindas sesiones de satanismo (**N/A:**Y ustedes ya sabran que tipo de lecciones) amandose en lo mas profundo de la Tierra, donde nace la llama de los volcanes, y donde seguramente no se extingue, ni lo hara jamas.

**Fin?... Ajam… Con sinceridad, yo no lo creo mis amigos…**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Dedicado a todas aquellas nenas que tanto como yo AMAMOS la pareja Grestophe. Esos dos nacieron para estar juntos…. ¿O no?**

**Como saben su opinion es importante asi que no me queda mas que decir que… ¡Reviews! O como se escriba…**


End file.
